


My Time of Dying

by FireStar17 (Kay_Winchester)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Monologue, thoughts of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Winchester/pseuds/FireStar17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on Ciel's past</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Time of Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy this.

There was so much pain...

...And then nothing.

It was like the slate was wiped clean. There was just...

Nothing.

There wasn't any blood, any of his blood, lying around in the terrifying room. There wasn't any of his screams. There was just empty silence.

He felt like rejoicing.

He felt like crying in relief.

He felt like dying.

Dying would bring relief.

And then his eyes opened, a black figure standing in front of him.

Should he do it?

Should he make the deal?

He decided yes.

And bore the mark proudly.

It was time for his revenge.


End file.
